Sasuke Itu
by Harayuki
Summary: Sasuke akan menjadi sosok yang lain jika di dekat Sakura tapi, apa ya? / AU, OOC, Aneh, Amburadul, DSB/ RnR


NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Sasuke Itu oleh HARAYUKI

Rate. T

WARNING

(AU , OOC ,AMBURADUL ,Super Duper Pendek, DSB.)

.

.

Sasuke terkenal dengan ciri khasnya yaitu rambutnya , wajahnya ,ekspresinya , sifatnya. Semua orang juga tau Sasuke itu Cool, irit bicara, pendiam, dan anti sosial tapi, semua itu akan luntur saat sasuke menghadapi―

.

.

.

.

Konoha high school, pukul 1 siang jam pulang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan besok kencan yuk..~~" ajak Sasuke

"tidak, besok aku harus menemani kaa-chan berbelanja." jawab Sakura

―Sakura.

"besok lusa gimana? Kita sudah lama tidak kencan" ajak Sasuke lagi.

"kita sudah kencan lusa kemarin." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah..." jawab Sasuke dengan sangat pasrah jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang lucu

Saat ini mereka―Sasuke dan Sakura― sedang duduk bersama di taman dekat sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke diam dalam waktu yang sangat sebentar, Sasuke kembali berkicau dengan sangat merdu, mereka masih di taman sekolah.

.

.

"aku mau.. Kencan... Kencan.. Kencan.. " ajak Sasuke lagu dengan moto utamanya saat ini Ayo Kencan, bahkan suara Sasuke sangat mengglegar di telinga Sakura.

"TIDAK Sasuke aku tidak bisa besok, Lusa aku bisa" balas Sakura.

"Ta-tapi aku maunya besok Saki.." ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi seperti anak kucing yang di tinggal induknya karena berbeda rumah. Yang paling terakhir lupakan saja.

"kau serperti BA-Yi BE-SAR ,Bayi Besar ,saat di depan kau itu menjadi pendiam, dan irit bicara tapi saat seperti ini kau sangat mirip bayi, aku tidak bisa besok Sasuke aku harus menemani ibuku." balas Sakura.

"aku pulang dulu Sasuke-kun, ada tugas harus kukerjakan nanti." ucap Sakura lagi, setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pulang.

dan setelah itu Sasuke juga pulang dengan perasaan galau gulana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perumahan Uchiha no. 38, kediaman Fugaku Uchiha, tepatnya di kamar Uchiha bungsu yang saat ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seasuatu seasuatu... Cara untuk mengajak Sakura kencan.

GULING KANAN... GULING KIRI ... GULING KANAN.. GULING KIRI..

Sasuke terus berguling-guling hingga dia pusing sendiri. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin berduaan dengan pacar kesayangannya itu, jadi Sasuke memakai alasan untuk kencan dengan Sakura, agar dia―Sasuke bisa berduaan dengannya.

.

.

TOK TOK...

Karena Sasuke tidak membuka pintu, Pintu yang malang itu di gedor sangat keras oleh sang pelaku penggedoran.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

BRAK.. BRAK.. BRAK..

.

.

.

.

BRUUUK

.

.

KLONTANG

MEONG

PRAK, PREK ,PROK

GEDEBRUK

.

.

GUBRAK

.

Karena kesal Sasuke membuka pintu saat sang pelaku penyiksaan pintu yang tidak lain kakak kandung Sasuke Yaitu Itachi Uchiha, masih melakukan aksinya menggedor pintu, yang berakhir tragis untuk Itachi, dan berakhir indah untuk Sasuke, karena Itachi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya yaitu dengan bibir mulus Itachi mencium mesra lantai dingin itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan baka?" tanya Sasuke

"aku hanya sangat merindukanmu sasu-chiiiaaaaaannnn.." jawab Itachi, sambil mendekati Sasuke untuk―

BRUKK

―memeluknya, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghindar dan Itachi kembali jatuh, lagi.

"jika tidak ada yang penting pergi sana aku sibuk" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi keluar.

"hey jangan mendorongku," kata Itachi

.

BRAAK..

"WADAAWWWW... Sakit baka.." ucap Itachi

Saat Itachi akan masuk lagi Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan keras dan yang lagi-lagi Itachi yang terkena imbasnya, dengan hidungnya sebagai korban.

.

.

.

"ahh.. Aku tau harus bagaimana, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada baka-aniki" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca karena terhalang pony rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BESOK HARINYA jam 1 siang.

"kaa-chan ayo " kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris emeraldnya.

"tunggu sebentar 'dia' belum datang" kata Mebuki ibu dari gadis merah muda yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"dia siapa kaa―

.

.

.

"Baa-san" ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"―chaan"

"Sasuke-kun sudah datang jadi saki kamu pergi dengan Sasuke ya, hati-hati di jalan ya Sasuke-kun" kata Mebuki.

"hmm.. Baik baa-san"

"Ta-tapi tapi.."

"sudahlah saku ayo kita kita ber -bisik- kencan."

.

.

.

.

Tamat dengan Gajenya..

R――n――R please..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE...

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya.. Dan dia menghubungi seseorang.

"halo ada apa Sasuke-kun" sahut suara di seberang sana

"Baa-san sakura bilang, baa-san akan pergi dengan sakura besok?" ohh ternyata Sasuke menghubungi ibu Sakura.

"iya, ada apa memangnya ? " balas suara di seberang sana.

"Baa-san, masih penasaran dengan krim anti keriput aniki kan, aku akan kasih tau tapi besok aku boleh menggantikan baa-san kan"

.

.

.

.

.

―S―E―L―E―S―A―I―


End file.
